Not Just Another Career: A Tale from District 2
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: My name is Sarah Renée Earnheart, and I am 17. I'm 5'7 and I weigh 148 lbs. I have brown hair and blue eyes, like my father. I hated my life and wanted to leave. I got my wish and now I am in the Hunger Games. Did I forget to mention that I might have to kill the man I have fallen love with? It's a small world, go figure. Follow my story, it may be the only time I have to tell it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sarah!" My eyes fluttered open, the darkness of my room greeting my eyes. I closed them to try to go back to sleep, but I heard another shout from my father. "Sarah!" I gritted my teeth and threw back my covers, revealing my spaghetti strapped top and pajama shorts that stopped above mid-thigh. Getting up, I meandered around my room, flipping on the lights so I could find the door. My feet made stomping noises as I went down the hallway, my waist length brown hair flowing behind me. As I went down the stairs, my feet began cramping up on the cold hardwood floor and then I entered into the carpeted living room. The room was dark, only lit by flashing of the commercials on the TV. My eyes fell upon my father who was sitting in his recliner, his stubbly beard accenting his hardened face.

"What is it?" the room smelled of alcohol and Capitol cigars. My nose wrinkled at the smell and I realized that it also had been days since my father had showered. He cleared his throat and scratched his greasy head.

"…Get me another beer please…" I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks, a vein on the side of my neck beginning to protrude.

"You-" I felt myself becoming angry. "You called me down here to get you a beer?" He looked over at me, his glacier blue eyes reflecting my own, only more bloodshot from lack of sleep and use of alcohol.

"…yeah, what of it?" his brow furrowed, mouth down in a frown.

"You could've got it yourself; the kitchen is two steps away! Or you could've called one of the helpers!" I crossed my arms in anger, but mostly to keep myself from shivering. "I need as much sleep as possible for work!"

"…Just get me a beer you stupid girl…" I felt a lump form in my throat. I nodded.

"Alright fine." I walked into the kitchen and picked up a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. I took it in both hands and carried it back into the living room and dumped the bucket of water on my father from behind. In a flash before I could even run, my father was up from his chair, gripping my right wrist as tight as he could. The bucket had long since fallen on the floor. I was clawing his hand and trying to run away.

"You ungrateful brat! I take care of this family and this is how you repay me?" I felt his free calloused hand come across my face. For a few moments I was in shock, but then I was brought back into reality.

"Last time I checked…I was the one who started working while you gave up and stayed in that chair, day after day since Mom and Avery died!" I snarled at him and grabbed his throat and he let go of my wrist and I took a hold of his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground and I tried to run away up to my room, but he regained himself quickly. My father grabbed my ankle and I fell into the ground, the carpet digging into my arms. He was now standing over me; his breathing was labored, his hair hanging in wet strings and shirt still soaked to the bone. The man reached down and grabbed my shoulders tightly, pulling me up and turning me around to face him. My heart was beating fast, trying to escape my ribs. I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let me go. Now." He looked me dead on, flames in his familiar blues. Those blue eyes used to hold so much life…so much love for me. But is has long since then been extinguished.

"Not until you apologize." I felt the tears building up behind my eyes, the lump in my throat become much bigger.

"No, you are the one who needs to apologize. I've needed you… but…but you're always too drunk to see that…" I flung his hands off my shoulders and stomped out of the room to get ready for work, praying that a bruise wouldn't form over my left eye.

* * *

I made my way around my room, getting my work clothes, and quickly shuffling into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. As I leaned up against the door, my breathing becoming more relaxed, that was the first time our fights have evolved into something more than a screaming match. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, seeing their faces in front of me, and I shook my head, my wavy brown hair flying about in front of my face. I set my clothes down on the counter and spoke aloud.

"Shower on." The shower turned on and water began to run in the tall, silver, wash area. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and then walked over to the shower. I left my clothes at the showers edge and stepped in, the warm water pelting my now sore skin. After standing for a few minutes under the extremely hot water, I pushed the red button and soap dispensed. I began to wash my hair and then I hit the rinse button. My thoughts all rushed to me at once, but I fought them off. I wouldn't cry, that was weak and would only present me as such. I pushed one final button and the water stopped and the dryer turned on, I was dry within 60 seconds. I walked over to the counter and pulled on my fresh clothes. Then I pulled on my work jumpsuit, only zipping it up to my waist, letting the sleeves and the collar hang. I left the bathroom in disarray and went back to my bedroom. Working around in my routine, I pulled on socks and my boots, and then pulled my hair back into a bun and finishing with a rolled bandana to keep my bangs out of my face.

Before leaving, I went back into the bathroom to look at my left eye. Sure enough, I could see the hint of bruise beginning to form. I reached into the drawer and pulled out a tube resembling toothpaste. I shook it briefly, knowing that there was not much left, but I just needed enough to cover my eye. Opening the tube, I began to rub the lotion type substance onto my face and instantly the bruise began to disappear. What this lotion type stuff did was even out the redness and different tones of skin upon a person's face, making blemishes and marks disappear, helping the many Capitol citizens to appear flawless. I put the cap back on the tube, hoping the mark wouldn't get any larger than the spot I had covered. Breathe in, breathe out. I scratched my forehead and was off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sarah, come on! Take a break for once!" I continued to hammer on loose nails and bolts, tightening the loose spots on one of the machines for the packaging line. I was about 30 feet off the ground, harness cutting into my legs. My boss shouted at me again. "Sarah Renee Earnheart, if you don't come down here and take a break, I swear I'm going to dock your pay!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm comin'!" I sent one last smack with the hammer to the bolt and finished tightening that machine. My hammer fit into my tool belt and I slid down the harness –line and was in front of a blonde man about 25. After I unhooked myself from the cable, I took off my gloves. Sweat slid down my lower back, my shoulders, and forehead. His arms were crossed and I looked into his green eyes and then I watched as he shook his head.

"Come on kid," a strong hand landed upon my shoulder. "Let me buy you lunch." I nodded, knowing not to turn down free food. My boss ended up getting us both waters and lamb stew. We ate in his office away from prying eyes and listening ears. It was silent for a while as we ate, but he swallowed and took the first step in the conversation.

"…So you gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you just going to continue to work like you were doing until you kill yourself?" I scooted the rice and lamb around in my bowl. "Sarah, you know you can talk to me."

"Jack, please…I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, I respect that…But you need to get out of there soon, he can't keep treatin' you like this." I swallowed hard; Jack was the only one that knew of what happened these past few years. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…What's botherin' you then?"

"You know exactly what is…" He was right, I did know. Tomorrow was the day…the day of the reaping and I was still eligible.

"…"

"I just don't want you goin' in there. I'd hate to lose you." Now hold on a second, I know that he doesn't love me in that way so stop thinking it. Furthermore, I don't think of him that way either. Jack has viewed me as a little sister and it's kind of nice having an older brother. Someone to look out for me, someone to take some of the weight off my shoulders.

"I won't go in there and you know that. I haven't needed any Tesserae and my name's not in there as much as kids in the other Districts. You don't have to worry Jack." I stood up and tossed my empty water bottle and food bowl in the trash. I went to leave.

"Sarah, if it gets to be too much, You know you have a place to go." Nodding, I left his office to finish out my work day.

* * *

"Quitting Time!" a man shouted and pulled the cord, a whistle signaling for all the workers to stop their jobs and go home. I wiped my brow and sighed, glad I had come in earlier. It had allowed me to work off my frustrations of this morning, but I was still in a rut. I decided to go to the Center in town and practice. Don't get me wrong, I was in no way like the Careers that went into the games. I wasn't training to have an edge up on others in the games in case I was chosen. I just loved the thrill of shooting arrows into a target. The thrill of using hand to hand combat, keeping myself in shape. The muscles I had gained, proved I could take care of myself. I went to the changing rooms of the factory and stripped off my jumpsuit; revealing my black t-shirt, sweats, and my black work boots. I took my work stuff to my designated locker and dropped it off. I wouldn't need to bring it home with me; tomorrow no one would be working after all. I set my jumpsuit and tool belt on the top shelf of the locker and reached down grabbing my workout duffle. I flung the strap onto my right shoulder and shut my locker; heading off to the Center.

* * *

"Remember to move! Don't stay in one spot or they'll find out your weakness more easily!" My coach shouted at me from the edge of the ring. I tightened my fists and wiggled my toes inside of slim workout shoes. I nodded, taking his advice. My opponent took a swing at me and I ducked, then I sent a punch into his stomach and he stumbled backwards. He regained himself quickly. My blue eyes stared at the boy in front of me. 6'0'' to my 5'7'' and his sandy blonde hair was weighted down with sweat, but it still stayed in those familiar thick waves. Those hazel eyes stared back at me just as hard; sweat falling down the sides of his sharp jaw. My heart thumped loudly inside of my ears.

"Earnheart! Get your mind in the match!" I looked at my coach and nodded. A smirk spread across my face and I sprinted forward. I let out a barrage of punches and my partner blocked them all, but he didn't see the kick I sent flying towards his face. My hair was falling out of its bun, long strands flying with my movements. I went to send another kick towards the boy, but he caught my foot and yanked it. I hit the mat hard and before I knew it, he was on top of me. Knees digging into my sides, hands clamped around my wrists. The muffled counting of my coach reached my ears. I tried to fight back, but I caught sight of his eyes. They were trained on me, as if they were peering into my soul. It was then I found that I was looking straight back at him and noticed now he was moving one of his hands. He brushed my bangs out of my face and his calloused fingers moved to my left eye and I winced. This boy had never spoken to me once ever since I started coming here, so it took me by surprise when a deep, raspy voice floated down to my ears from his lips. It was if this voice chased everyone else out of the room and from my thoughts.

"Where'd you get that?" I became angry as I realized that the bruise had in fact spread.

"Let me up, you won already…" I tried to move but he weighed too much and he kept me pinned.

"What happened?" He persisted and I knew that he was just trying to help, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to leave.

"It's none of your business, now get off!" He moved, stood up, and offered me a hand. Smacking it away and I got up, sweat once again cradling my brow. I went to walk away to get my things so I could go home, but he grabbed a hold of my hand and I felt myself getting hot; his hand was so warm and it made me want to stay…No. I wouldn't.

"Sarah please." Was it possible that-…No, he was just trying to aggravate like all boys did.

"Let me go. I want to go home." I could feel those feelings from earlier this morning returning, but I wouldn't let them come. Swallowing them and I replaced it with anger. I tried to leave, but he had a strong hold onto my hand.

"Sarah…" I couldn't control my impulse and I sent a punch into his jaw and he let go. It went silent as we stared at one another, but there was something about him. It was as if he was telling me that he didn't care that I had punched him, that he knew there was something wrong. I couldn't get over those hazel eyes that seemed to know me. It was quite frightening and sent chills down my spine as I realized that it was like he was trying to tell me something else. However, I didn't want to find out what it was and I got out of the ring and stormed out with my things, the wind nipping at my un-jacketed arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked the streets of District 2, making my way home, finally arriving around 7 in the evening. I went through the front door and was greeted by my Father's snoring, flashing of commercials on Panem TV. Ignoring it, I now was fully focused on the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen; It was then that I knew Carlotta was almost done preparing my dinner. I set my duffle down by the door and headed to the kitchen. My eyes fell upon a woman who was about 5'2'', a head full of dark hair. I was so thankful that my mother had been able to pay the officials enough to keep her from being turned into an Avox. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to hear her voice. It was so peaceful and she gave good advice. Just then, Carlotta turned around interrupting my thoughts and offered a simple smile.

"Ah, Miss Sarah. Good to see you're home." I nodded.

"He hasn't bothered you or anyone else today has he?" She shook her head, her straight hair moving about. I made my way to the "island" in the middle of the kitchen and sat down as I began to undo the Velcro on my gloves.

"No, not for more than the occasional drink. I gave him supper a while ago and then Mr. Earnheart fell asleep after having another beer."

"Good…" I slid my fighting gloves off the rest of the way, letting them sit on the counter. "…good…" there was clanking of silverware and dishes. I noticed that a plate had been slid in front of me. The smell of sauce and chicken and noodles floated up to my nose. I just stared at the food, what smelled wonderful moments ago, was now presenting somewhat of a challenge.

"Eat up Miss Sarah; you look like you've had a rough day today."

"Do you mind if I take it up to my room?" She shook her head. I stood up and put my gloves under one arm and picked up my plate and began to walk out of the room. Carlotta stopped me in my tracks.

"…Miss Sarah, is there something you would like to talk about?" I did want to talk…not about what happened between me and my Father but what happened at the Center. But I wasn't sure how to put into words. It was if she knew what I was thinking. "Miss Sarah, why don't you go up to your room and eat. Take a shower to calm your nerves and I'll be up in a while, does that sound alright to you?" I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Yes, that sounds fine." I went upstairs as she suggested, making sure to pick up my duffle on the way as well. As I made it to my room, I let the gloves and duffle fall onto the ground. Sitting down at my desk, I barely picked at my dinner, no longer hungry. I left the plate on the desk and picked up my duffle and tossed into the closet, along with my gloves. I wanted to keep the room clean since it had been picked up while it was out. Don't get me wrong, having help around the house is nice, but I hated that people had to work as what seemed like slaves. Not just in my own house, but all over Panem. I sighed and gathered up some pajamas and took a quick shower. I returned to my room and pulled my hair back in to a ponytail.

Worming my way under the covers on my mattress, my sore muscles protested when I began to let my body rest. I leaned up against the headboard while I waited for my friend to come upstairs. That's when I began to realize that it was more than what happened at the Center was bothering me. It was my dad, the loss of my mother, the loss of a 4 day old brother, and the fact that I had fallen in… I shook my head, it was so much to handle and tomorrow was the Reaping. I put my head in my hands and I felt that familiar heat creeping up from my neck and onto my cheeks. Wasn't there anyway I could rid myself of all of this?

"Miss Sarah, are you alright?" I jumped as that voice spoke into the silence. I was thankful when Carlotta closed the door. The woman could read me like a book; she was like a second mother. My friend sat down next to me on my bed and put an arm around my shoulders. It felt as though I couldn't find the strength to look her in the eye. "Do not worry, take your time."

"…Carlotta, is there…are there ever times where your heart just aches? Do you wish you could take the easy way out?"

"Yes…But Sarah," I felt her guide my gaze to hers. "Sometimes we must learn from that hurt that has been placed in our lives. That way we become stronger." I closed my eyes and swallowed, doing my best to fight off the tears. "Sarah, look at me." I looked at her and I knew my eyes had become glassy with salt water. "What you have been doing is unhealthy, it is okay to cry. It is okay to talk about the things going on inside of you." I jerked my head out of her hands.

"I won't...I can't…" I looked away from her to regain composure. I could almost hear Carlotta frowning.

"Sarah, you know she wouldn't want …She wouldn't…" I understood what she was trying to say and I licked my lips as I thought. Many different pieces of advice running through my head, but something stood out…I was going to follow that bit of advice. I took a deep breath and looked back at my friend.

"Thank you Carlotta, for everything and talking with me. I love you." She embraced me in a hug and then tousled my still wet hair.

"It's no problem…How about tomorrow I fix your favorite dinner?" I swallowed hard and my stomach became queasy. I watched as she picked up my dinner plate and stood at the door, now awaiting my answer.

"That sounds great." I forced a smile and she nodded heading out of my room, shutting the door behind her. After pulling the string on my lamp and shutting off the dimly lit up bulb, I laid down, and pulled my blankets up to my neck. What my friend didn't know was, I was going to leave all my troubles behind…That I was going leave this place and not look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tossed and turned most of the night and finally decided to get something to drink. As I crept downstairs, the house was quiet, the workers had left, and it was just me and my father in this large house. I gulped down my glass of water and set it in the sink. For a moment, I rested my hands on the counter and then went to the living room. My dad was still sleeping and his blanket had fallen on to the floor. Stepping quietly over to his chair, I picked up the blanket, laying it across him. I hated him for what he had been doing, for casting me aside like he did…but….I knelt down next to the chair, my hands in my lap and I whispered into the darkness.

"…Daddy…I hope you can forgive me…But I may not be home for a while….I may not be home at all….I wish that we could've talked about it. We both might have been in better….I-I…." I rubbed my forehead. My words didn't want to come out right. There was a slight mumble and movement from my Father. And my heart picked up speed, afraid he would wake up, but he didn't.

"…Daddy, I-I love you…" I stood up and walked away, stopping in the living room doorway, hand on the door frame. I looked over my shoulder and whispered one last thing into the night. "…See you at the Reaping tomorrow…"

* * *

"Alright, Ladies shall go first as usual." The peppy Capitol citizen called out into the microphone. My heart was racing twice as fast as it should. The dress that I was wearing suddenly felt tighter than before. My thoughts blurred together like water being spilled on a wet painting. My hands were going clammy and my eyes flitted about and ended up locking with the boy from last night. I knew as soon as he looked at me, there was no hiding. I felt a deep crimson blush coming over my face and I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was afraid. It was then that I had forced my gaze away from his, just in time to hear the name called out.

"Mara Aven. Step forward Mara!" I knew of this girl. Mara was only 13…And there it was, a hint of defeat and fear in the young girls' face. But I knew that it would fade soon. The District 2 Rep. spoke out as Mara walked towards the stage.

"Would anyone like to take her place?" I swallowed, my hands beginning to shake. I spoke in a whisper.

"…I-I do…"

"Anyone at all?"

"I volunteer!" I shouted, my lungs now burning, mostly from nervousness. As well as from shouting.

"Ahh! Thank you! Please step forward!" The man said bouncily. I watched as Mara returned to her place among the younger girls. Deep breath. There was no turning back now. 'I_'m sorry Jack. I'm sorry Carlotta._ _There would also be no need to confess…And Dad I'm…I just needed out so bad.' _I found that I was now on the stage; the District Rep had an arm around my shoulders.

"What is your name?" I heard the question, but my eyes had found my Fathers'. They were wide with terror, his mouth had fallen open. I mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ and I swear this was the first time I ever personally saw tears fall down that man's face. "Miss, your name?"

"Oh, uh, yes…Sarah Earnheart."

"Alright then. Now it's time to select this year's boy tribute." I made sure to keep my face stoic, unchanging. I wanted to show that I was not afraid. My eyes followed the brightly colored man saunter over to the boy's name bowl and draw out a slip of paper. He walked back to the microphone and unfolded the paper. My stomach dropped as the name was read off. I couldn't breathe. One of the things I was trying to escape would be following me into the arena. I would have to kill the person I had fallen in love with.

"Jason Donaley." He made his way up to the stage, and once on stage, his Hazel eyes locked once again with my blue ones. I couldn't breathe, had someone cut off my oxygen? Nothing was going into my lungs. My head began to feel light and floaty, almost as if it were like one of your limbs falling asleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your District 2 tributes: Sarah Earnheart and Jason Donaley!" It was then I felt my eyes roll back and everything move in slow motion. I felt my body shutting down and then the world went black.

* * *

_My name is Sarah Renée Earnheart, I am 17 years old. I'm 5'7 and I weigh about 148 lbs. I have wavy brown hair down to my waist and blue eyes like my father. I have no mother and no brother. I hated my life and wanted to leave. I got my wish and now I am in the Hunger Games. Did I forget to mention that I might have to kill the man I have fallen love with? It's a small world, go figure…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I heard voices coming in and out of my head and I felt foggy. There was a slight wind that kept flowing across my face. My eyes fluttered open and I found that people were hovering around me on the stage. Someone had been fanning me to cool me down and they stopped as I awoke. I sat up slowly and I found someone was helping me to do so and I looked over my shoulder and it was my tribute partner. Rolling my shoulders, I shrugged his hands off of me; I didn't want him doing things for me. I didn't want to fall for him any harder than I already had, even more so because we would be in the arena together. I noticed a hand in front of me and I looked to see who it belonged to and it was the flamboyant, bubbly, District 2 Rep. Quinlan Zale.

"Well, it seems you took quite a tumble." He gave a laugh and his words echoed over the crowd, the people were still murmuring; I assumed about me fainting. I gave a smirk and took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I guess the excitement, just got to me. I mean, after all this is a big honor." There was now laughter spreading through the crowd. My teachers in school always said that I had a way with words; I guess this was the moment that I realized it. Quinlan was beaming at me, his pearly whites showing how pleased he was with my answer. I snuck a glance at Jason. His face was plain, but I could see the hint of anger in his eyes, the slight furrow of his brow. I became mad at myself; I was not supposed to do this to myself. I was not supposed to be noticing every detail; I was supposed to be making myself hate him. I had to go into this arena with no regrets, not with a stupid little girl crush.

Quinlan dismissed the crowd and the Peacekeepers whisked Jason and me away to the Justice building in our district. We were set in separate rooms; this was the hour of our visitations from our friends and family. My heart began to hurt as I thought of who might come through that door and I had a very good idea. The door opened and my glacier blues met with bright green ones. The door closed and I took in the sight of his familiar blond hair that was slicked down and he donned a nice shirt and crisp blue jeans, familiar combat boots. Jack remained standing, hands in his pockets. There was nothing but silence. I could contain myself no longer and I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt his arms wrap around my torso. It was then I felt him begin to shake and my immediate thought was;_ ' No, don't do this Jack. Don't make this difficult.'_ But I felt his tears fall into my deep brown hair. I spoke, my breath being reflected back by his polyester shirt.

"…Jack…I'm so sorry…I just couldn't…I was suffocated Jack…" I forced the lump that was forming in my own throat down into my stomach. Swallowing my emotions just as I had always done since my mother and brother had died. I could hear him swallowing and then felt his hot breath in my wavy hair.

"…I…I…Sarah, you've…I don't want to lose my sister…" he squeezed me tightly, the smell of pine and fresh mountain snow floated into my nose. I closed my eyes, taking in this smell. It would be weeks before I would be able to smell this again…or it may even be my last. I had to give him hope, but as soon as the words left my lips, it seemed like a false promise.

"…You won't, I'll come back. After all, I still want that game of cards you promised me a few weeks ago." He gave a chuckle and I felt the vibrations from his chest.

"You've got it kiddo." I gave him a squeeze and that's when the door opened and the guard cleared his throat. I felt Jack give me one last hug and we let go of one another. His eyes were red from crying…and it seemed like he had been crying for more than this short period. Jack gave me nod and a smile, which looked more like a grimace. He then left the room and the guard shut the door once again.

I remained standing, not wanting to sit back down. That would just make the waiting worse. I scratched my head and then decided to take my hair out of the wrapped braid I had put it in. My head felt clearer and not as tight. The door opened again, to reveal Carlotta; her familiar dark hair, complemented by a deep forest green dress. Her eyes were tearing up and her hands were clinched together in front of her chest. I needed to apologize to this woman.

"Carlotta…I'm sorry…I just-" she shook her head at me. I felt one of her cold hands take mine and with her other hand, place something in mine. I could see she was thinking about what to say and I watched her swallow and give a short sigh.

"This was your mothers….it can be your token."She took her hands off mine and my gaze fell upon a simple silver and turquoise chain bracelet. I gave a nod and embraced her; which this hug felt awkward because of my being 5'7'' and her being 5'2''. We released the hug and nothing else was said. Carlotta began to leave, but said one last thing.

"I'll take care of everything." And with that she left and I knew what she meant. She would make sure that my father didn't resort to drastic measures; that she would make sure he was cared for. That's why I loved her. She knew how I was and the way my brain processed and said only what needed to be said to get the point across.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair and found myself praying that I would have one more visitor. I waited and waited, but no one else came. I felt anger appear in my heart, but it quickly went away. For in my heart I knew that he wouldn't show up. It would be too much for him, the reaping was proof of that. The guard opened the door and told me to follow him. I stood up, adjusted my pale yellow dress, and did as I was told. A feeling of immense sadness washed over me. We may not have gotten along since mom…but what I really wanted was a hug from him, for my Daddy to tell me that everything was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**First I just want to apologize for the lack of updates...I got sidetracked on a Frozen story I'm currently writing, which is almost complete. However, I do have a bunch of chapters written, just not posted. **

**In reply to reviews, thanks for the grammar help and I'm glad that you're looking forward to the story for those who are watching!**

**In reply to another review, I didn't mean to make Sarah seem like Katniss at all...As for the whole relationship between her father and everything, my main point for this story is to show that though the upper Districts have it all, their lives are/can be far from perfect. (Even if it's a little cliched haha)**

** But thank you all for checking out this story and I'll stop rambling now! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The train moved along quiet as a mouse; not like the old trains I had learned about in History Class when I was still going to school. Once my mother and brother died and my dad lost his will, I quit school at the age of 16 ½. So it's almost been a whole year since I've set foot in a dusty school building. I never liked school anyway, it just wasn't my thing. I began working at the factory and that's where I met Jack, but that's a story for another time.

Although District 2 was much closer to the Capitol, than say for example District 12, it would take about a day for us to arrive there. Quinlan showed us around the train and where everything was located. He dropped Jason and I off by our rooms, telling that we would meet our Mentor at supper and not to be late. Jason and I were now left to our own free will to do what wished until dinner. I didn't want to talk to him and nor did I want him to get a word in edge wise. I quickly stepped into my room, shutting the door behind me. I gave a sigh, which then turned into a yawn, my eyes becoming heavy. I rubbed my eyes and then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black tank top, gray sweats, and bright white socks. The Capitol always prepared the rooms for the tributes, including clothes for after the reaping and days that they might be on the train. I slipped out of my yellow dress, my bracelet jangling as my right wrist moved. I pulled on the outfit I picked and then I pulled the socks onto my now un-shoed feet.

My feet carried me over to the plush mattress, covered in crème colored sheets and maroon blankets, pillows covered in white pillowcases. I slid under the thick blanket, instantly feeling it reflecting back my own body heat, making me feel even more tired. It also made me realize how sore and how I ached all over from the events of yesterday and today. I gave another yawn and pulled the blankets to my neck, my hair caressing my shoulders as I fell asleep.

* * *

_ "No, Sarah, don't go in there."_

_ "But I want to see mom." I looked at the man I called father with an angry face._

_ "Sweetie mom-" I pushed past him and threw open the door. I saw the doctors covering her up with a sheet. Crying from the baby was in the air. All my breath left my body, my mouth agape. I shook my head and went run to her. One of the doctors grabbed me to stop from getting her. My hand had a hold of the sheet and it came with me as the doctor tried to keep me from seeing. The sheet slid down and I saw her face. Her hair clung to her forehead and she was extremely pale. A lump formed in my throat and then I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, calling for her to wake up. Calling for her to come back. I found now that I was now back outside the room. I could still __hear__ Avery, the name my parents had chosen before he was born, crying from outside….I had to reach him…I had to reach him, but someone was taking him away. A dark figure hovered over him. _

_ "Avery!" I fought to get to him. But the dark shadowy figure laughed and laughed and picked up my brother and carried him away._

* * *

"AVERY!" I was flailing violently and felt warm, sticky liquid running down my arms. I told myself to wake up but I was trapped. "AVERY!" I heard someone calling my name, but I continued to scream. "AVERY!"

"Sarah. Sarah. Wake up." I gasped at whatever was calling me and my eyes flew open. My feelings stayed with me, sadness covering me like a blanket. "Sarah it's okay, don't worry. I'm here." I looked over and saw that it was Jason who had been calling me to wake me up. When I felt like I could I sat up and looked at him.

"Why are you in my room?" I said angrily. He had come in without my permission.

"I heard you screaming and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I then felt bad, but not enough to apologize.

"I'm fine. You can go." I saw his eyes glace me over and I barely heard a small gasp escape his lips. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He walked over and took one my arms. I saw the thin trails of blood running down my arm. It was the same for the other. I had done it again, injured myself in my sleep. I constantly had this dream…I guess they were actually Night Terrors. Most times it would be okay and I would be able to wake up no problem, no injuries, not remembering anything. But there were others where I screamed, thrashed, or had raked my arms in my sleep, I guess to cope or something. That's why I don't really ever sleep. I don't want things to happen or have to dream about what happened almost a year ago. I never told anyone, which was probably a mistake, but I didn't want to be committed or someone to think I was crazy. I had gained faint scars on my shoulders already from doing this, now I would gain more. I took my arm out of his grasp and I stood up and saw there were blood spots all over my sheets.

"Sarah, you need to have those cleaned. Let me help."

"I can do it myself."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I could feel a vein on the side of my neck wanting to break. Why did I love him at all? He always pushed my buttons so much, but yet I couldn't help myself. No. Stop it. Don't think about that. I turned around and looked at him and he jumped slightly, at the look I was giving him.

"Get. Out. I don't need your help." He stood up and towered over me even though I was taller than the average girl. Jason respected my wish, gave a nod of his head, and left my room. I stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the sink and began to wash off the dried blood on my shoulders. Thankfully the scratches weren't deep this time and I would have no trouble hiding them. I dried off my shoulders and then pulled on a t-shirt to hide the scratches. After this, I realized that it was time for dinner. Grabbing a pony tail from one the drawers in the dresser, I pulled my long hair back into a bun and headed off, doing my best to not think about my sad feelings.

* * *

**Also, as I skim over the chapters, I'm going to try to fix anything that doesn't seem consistent or if there are any grammar mistakes. (I just wanted to get all of these posted.) So just bear with me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was the last one to arrive at the dinner table, dishes already set in their proper place with food upon them. Dishes I was already too familiar with; to be honest, I was getting tired with Capitol food. It was always so rich, but I made myself eat. I had to have something. I sat across from Quinlan and Jason sat next to my right, across from our mentor. She had bright green eyes and deep chestnut hair that stopped at her shoulders, falling in loose curls. Part of it was pulled back into a half pony-tail. Introductions were made and I found that her name was Ariadne Solana. It was the perfect name to match her features. Her voice was on the sweet side, which it seemed most past victors did not have. How could this sweet woman have won those games? I can't really remember watching the games. My mind was always on other things as the images flashed across the t.v. screen at home. I was rather quiet during dinner; I didn't feel like talking much.

After we finished supper, we watched the reaping of the other Districts. I was thankful for my photographic memory at this point; I would be able to remember all of the other tributes names and faces. There were two in particular that I would be keeping an eye on, maybe even for allies. Of course I would need to make sure Jason wasn't planning on following me or being an actual partner. It'd be easier for me if I didn't have to deal with him. We were dismissed by our mentor after finishing the videos, Jason continued to talk to her and I left that part of the train. I decided I wanted to feel the wind on my skin and in my hair. So I walked to one of the doors that would open and have that small space in between so that you can get to the next car. I opened the door and shut it silently. Before climbing the ladder, I took off my socks and stuffed them in my sweatpants pockets.

I began to climb the ladder, the cold metal making my hands feel prickly, and my bare feet scrunching up. I was now on the roof, the wind moving rapidly around me. My t-shirt fluttered in the wind, my hair danced about almost as if it was alive. I put my arms above my head, letting the wind completely encircle me in its dance of love. I took in a deep breath, the coolness of the air awakening my lungs. The train hit a rough patch of track and I fell backwards and I almost fell off the train, but I felt someone catch me from behind. I knew those calloused hands all too well.

"I take it putting yourself in danger is one of your favorite pastimes?" He gave a laugh. I stood up out of his grasp and turned to look at him. The moonlight bounced off his golden tresses; even his eyes seemed much brighter in this light. My chest felt tight and my cheeks hot, no matter how hard I tried to fight off these feelings they just kept coming back. It was so wrong to feel this way, we were going into the arena, and we might end up having to kill one another.

"I don't know, I guess it just keeps me alert….And I really needed some air. I just felt like I was being-"

"Suffocated?" I couldn't hold in my small toothy smile. "Believe me when I tell you this, but I understand….It's like you're trapped inside stuffy walls. And it's good to just stop and breathe." It was silent except for the wind whipping our clothes and hair about. "I can see why you like this feeling. It's like time is stopped, nothing can go wrong." Apparently he knew a lot about me as I knew him. My heart began to thump inside my ears, my ribs too small to contain the thumping. I swallowed and I couldn't find the right words.

"I…I…I'm…" He gave me a toothy grin and step forward, now standing about three inches away from me. It was getting so hot up here, even with the cool wind….or was it just me? He shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't shove them off like I had done at our reaping; they felt so warm and inviting.

"I understand, but I was just worried that something had happened to you. You're my partner; I want to be able to look out for you okay?" I swallowed and my stomach flip flopped. Would it be okay to let him in? Would it be okay to let him watch out for me? He stopped the terror faster than the ones I had remembered which has never happened before. Nobody's done anything like that.

"Alright…" There was silence once again, but I noticed that he was giving me a look over. Then he stepped another inch closer. He smelled strongly of sunshine and that faint boy smell. He tucked some of my brown locks behind my right ear and kept his hand upon my face. My hands moved on their own and I now found that they were resting upon his shoulders. His other hand had moved to the left side of my face and he stroked my face with his thumbs. I felt him lean in and our lips grazed briefly. His forehead pressed against mine and he said something, but the wind carried it away. Then I found our lips had fully met, briefly becoming as one.

We pulled out of the kiss and he put a hand on the top of my head and tousled my hair a bit. I watched him travel over to the ladder and go back inside the train. My fingers went up to my lips, they were still tingling and I couldn't breathe from blushing so hard. Were my ears deceiving me? What he said, was it true?

"_I love you Sarah Renee Earnheart."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Needless to say I did not get much rest last night, not that I really slept anyway. I was the first to arrive at breakfast, just as the table was being set. I was now wearing a crimson red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of boots I had found to my liking; hair pulled back into a pony tail. The servers began to bring out the food as I sat down at the table. I heard one of the doors open and then close. My Mentor was the second one to the breakfast table and sat down across from me.

"You're up early." She says more like a statement in her sweet voice.

"I couldn't sleep at all…I think I only got about two hours." I watch her eyebrows raise. "But I feel like I could go on for miles. It's just really hard for me to sleep, so I don't. I'm used to it."

"I see…." She begins to butter a biscuit and then smother it in strawberry jam. I take several spoonfuls of eggs, biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, two glasses of orange juice, and a couple pancakes. For some reason, my appetite is in full swing today. Maybe because my body didn't get enough food yesterday. Who knows? I realize that Ariadne has been studying me. "Sorry…I didn't mean to take so much."

"No it's quiet alright; you need to put as much on while you can. I mean you're not underweight, but it'll help you last longer until you can find food in the arena. "Tell me, what are your talents? What can you do?" I swallowed the bite of food I had taken. I was nervous, especially when it came to the training sessions before the games, I felt like I wouldn't be good enough.

"She knows hand to hand and how to shoot; bow and arrows." A familiar voice spoke out, accompanying his footsteps. Jason took a seat next to Ariadne and put food upon his plate.

"Oh really, are you any good?"

"I'm not terrible…" I say letting my sentence fade, then I took a sip of orange juice.

"Sarah, come on. Give yourself credit." He looked over at our mentor. "She only started learning hand to hand and shooting just last year. Within the first three months, she was able to hit three rings away from the bulls-eye and with hand to hand it's even better. Her first fight lasted two minutes because she knocked her opponent out, unconscious."

"…stop it…" I whispered through gritted teeth. I don't know why but it bothered me that he was talking me up like this, even if it was true. Ariadne clasped her hands together, elbows on the table.

"He's right, don't sell yourself short. At least not with me, I need to be able to help you. Jason, what can you do?"

"I know hand to hand. That's about it. I never took up any other arts or anything." The green eyed woman looked as if she was taking a mental note on every word we said. She didn't say another word and went back to sipping her coffee. Jason and I finished our plates, now full from a hearty breakfast. We both stood up and that's when our Mentor stopped us.

"Stand over there please." We exchanged looks with one another, but I shrugged and we made our way over and stood in a few feet in front of her. Ariadne looked us over and stood up, then pushed her chair in. She shook her chestnut locks and then crossed her arms. "You look fit enough and you both are very good looking, your stylists should have no trouble." It felt weird really, a stranger telling me this; I had never had anyone tell me this before. I felt the train beginning to slow, signaling that we were close to the Capitol after our day of traveling.

"Let them take care of everything. Remember to smile at the citizens when you step out."

"No problem." Jason gave a reply and I just stood there, not making a sound. I wasn't sure what to say. The train came to a stop, giving everything a small shake and then it quickly subsided.

"Good, good." She said giving us a small smile. "Alright, shall we?" we both nodded and followed our Mentor. As we passed by the windows, I was able to get a good glimpse of what was outside and compared to the pictures I've seen, the actual view of the Capitol put them to shame. It was riveting the way the city looked and I could see gobs of people had gathered to see the tributes as they arrived. I began to fill nervous, as if I wouldn't be able to please the crowd. Jason seemed to sense this and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, we can walk out together. And that way too, we may even get more sponsors if they think we plan on working together…And seem to be involved." I felt my ears and cheeks get hot from embarrassment. I was too stunned to utter a word and I just prayed that it didn't actually show upon my face when we met the crowd and our stylists.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once my style team was through with me, I felt as though I was like the stuffed pheasant my parents would have on Christmas. I hadn't had a real Christmas in what feels like a long time, but I was thankful that I still had memories of previous ones. Of ones where I was actually at my happiest. My stylist came in and he had all the Capitol qualities like anyone else around here. Even his name had that Capitol-esque ring to it. He studied me for a few moments and then allowed me to pull on a robe and sit down.

We talked for what seemed like many painful years, but he seemed genuine. And when he said that he would make memorable and beautiful, I felt myself wanting to believe him. But I decided to wait to trust him until he made me over. My stylist had a quick coffee and then he began to get to work. He first had pull on a dress that he had made. It was strapless and stopped about mid-thigh. I noticed that it accented the curves that I did have, but it was the color that was the most stunning. At the top it was bright white and it slowly turned to a deep gray towards the bottom. My stylist made mention of what he was doing. I guess it was because I was surprised at his choice. He was modeling my clothes after the Nut. By accentuating my curves and muscles, it was showing the power the great mountain had. The color was to bring out my features, like how the Nut made District 2 stand out. The man then asked me to sit down and I felt him now fixing my hair. When he was finished, he had pulled several strands of hair into a braid, sitting on my head as if it were a headband. The rest of my hair was given a bedhead effect, to show the un-predictableness that a mountain could have. My bangs were trimmed to sit upon my eyebrows. My stylist moved to the makeup, his hands flying quickly. Touches here and touches there. He used a few browns and dark grays and small amount of blue to bring out my eyes. A few more touches to bring out my cheekbones and eyebrows. He handed me pair of sandals that lace halfway up my legs and they matched the deepest gray on my dress. I take a moment to pull on my shoes.

After my stylist finished, I was whisked away to what seems to be a stable and where several chariots are all lined up. I'm guided to the front to the District 2 chariot. I find that I'm nervous, not about the Games, but because Jason and I will be one of the first ones out.

"You alright?" I hear his familiar voice behind me. I turn around and my eyes fall upon a handsome man in front of me. I know him, but he seems different. His hair was trimmed and it is no longer shaggy, put up in spikes. As for his outfit, it's similar to mine fading from white to gray at the bottom. He is only wearing a vest on his upper half, unbuttoned letting his muscles show. Jason also dons a pair of somewhat tight slacks and dress shoes. I must say, that we look better than what I had thought we would turn out. I finally stop analyzing him and look up at him. It seems he had been doing the same thing.

"Y-you look really…" Is that a blush I see? I feel one creeping onto my cheeks as well. "Anyway, are you alright? You look a little-"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's just all those people. I'm afraid I'm not good with this sort of thing." I bite my lip as I stare into his hazel eyes.

"Ahh. Well I don't think that anybody really is. Don't worry; I've got your back. I wouldn't let you fail." He gave me a smile and my heart beat quickened. Our stylists came up behind us and shooed us into chariot. I took a deep breathe, feeling my knees beginning to knock together. "Here." He wrapped one of his strong arms around my shoulders. The shaking soon subsided.

"Th-thank you." He then kept his gaze straight ahead as we began to move to go into the city. I couldn't help but stare at him one last time before putting my own gaze forward. How was it possible? How was it possible for someone to...to work their way into my mind like this? I had done my best to try not to let something like this happen. But he continues to surprise me and just makes my feelings deepen for him. It was then I noticed something, like he had an idea. He turned his gaze towards me. I meant to look forward because we were now in the city going by the citizens. He took his other hand and put a finger under my chin and then placed his lips on mine.

The crowd began to lose it, shouting for District 2. I was no longer nervous about being in the city in front of people. It was if Jason and I were the only ones there. We released the kiss and I realized I was out of breath. There were colors swirling all around and I felt so light headed. The boy beside me leaned down and whispered in my ear and I nodded. I did as he suggested and put my own arm around his middle. We both turned our gaze towards the citizens, waving, offering our best smiles. We reach the City Circle and the official welcome is given. The Anthem then begins to play and the chariots go around the Circle once more.

"Just go with me." Before I even have chance to react, he takes my face in his hands and places a kiss on my forehead. He then holds onto my face and stares longingly into my eyes. My hands move on their own, much like they did on the train and they hold onto his forearms and I stare straight back at him. The wind begins to blow, making my hair float around my shoulders. It's then I realized what he's done. Jason has convinced the crowd that we are so in love that no one could come between us, not the citizens. Not even the games. The shouting and cries of happiness continue to shower down and there are constant mentions of our names and District. About how strong our love is. My heart can barely stay still. I haven't even told him the truth that I do indeed feel the same way. But it almost seems wrong. It seems so wrong to make that confession leave my lips when we are about to fight for our lives. But it also seems wrong not to tell him when he put himself out there and told me what he feels. I then stand on my tip toes and whisper into his ear and when I see his face, there is a look of…surprise. His face melts into a smile. I told him that I was glad that he was my partner and that I'm glad I got to meet him. I will confess to him, but I don't even begin to even know when the time is right…who knows, maybe I won't tell him. If I have to face him in the arena, it would make it so much harder…

I realize that it's been several minutes since the service has been completed and we're still holding onto one another, like the world is going to end if we let go. I panic and I take my hands away from his arms and turn away, blushing like mad. Our stylists help us out of the chariot and separate us both. They can't stop smiling and ask about how we thought of that idea. I talk to my team and Jason to his and I look over at him, not hearing what they are saying. Jason looks over at me, a glint in his eye and as much as I try to fight it, I give him a toothy smile and tuck my brown hair behind my ear. It's then I realize that it's okay sometimes to feel happy. To have feelings for things…for someone. I also realize that I may be labeled as a Career, but I know deep down, I'm not just another Career. I'm someone who has found love and will do my best to keep it for as long as I can. I will protect him in that arena, just as he said he'll protect me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a note, the names of the other tributes are for friends that I asked if they would like to be in the story. So the names will be theirs or ones that they came up with based on their favorite characters. For example, Finn Odesta and Annie Raine. (It's also sort of a tribute to the characters Finnick and Annie. Especialy when their habits are mentioned.) :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Like clockwork, I only get about 2-3 hours of real sleep that night, but it's completely normal for me. I mean sure it's nice when I get more sleep than that, but what can you do? I sit up, giving a yawn and stretching out my still tired muscles. Today was the first day of training and it was also when we would talk to our mentor about our personal training sessions. Whether she would coach us separately or as a team. To be honest, I kind of want to train with her alone. That way if I do I have to face him; I'll have tricks up my sleeve that he won't know about and he likewise. Seems like a low blow, but what would you do if you had to face someone you loved in that arena? I got up from the bed and took a quick shower and then pulled on the training outfit someone had set out for me. It was a gray shirt with my District number on the right sleeve and tan cargo pants and black boots. I rummaged around the room until I found a hair tie, pulling my long hair into a pony tail. Looking in the mirror, I shrugged. My appearance was as good as it was going to get.

I arrived at the dining area of our floor in the training center and Ariadne and Jason are already there talking and almost finished with their meal. I sit down across from them and put some food onto my plate and grabbing a glass of milk and a coffee. Their conversation trails off and the table is silent as I eat. It's making me uncomfortable, so after I swallow some of my food I mutter a quick good morning. And they reply with a good morning as well. Out of the top of my eyes I notice that Jason is dressed similarly to me and it's probably because of our lover's game in the Chariot last night. It's hard to believe that it's been two days already since I left home and since Jason told me he loved me. Even though I haven't said anything to him about my feelings, he somehow finds ways to slip kisses in. I have every right to stop them, but I don't.

"So how do you two want to be coached?" I didn't mean to say it as quick I did, but my words left my lips and I never even looked up from my plate.

"Separately." There was silence as I took another bite of food and it wasn't until I took a drink that I looked at the two people across from me. "What?"

"Well, it seems like you've been thinking about this for quite some time." Jason sounded somewhat offended. Like he had wanted to train with me, maybe it was a way to keep those memories we had formed at the Center alive. I furrowed my brow and frowned.

"What? Why should it be a problem?" Ariadne just stayed silent, watching our conversation.

"I just thought that it would be like old times you know."

"Well it can't be. I'm sorry. Think about it, we are going to some forsaken pit of goodness knows what, to _KILL_. We are not back in District 2. It can't be all daisies and sunshine Donaley. We could face off at some point. It wouldn't be wise to be with one another each moment of the day here." Jason went silent and I noticed a look of hurt upon his face and a bit of redness on his cheeks. Maybe I could have been a bit nicer, but I couldn't just beat around the obvious. Ariadne cleared her throat.

"She does have somewhat of a point Jason. It would be better if you didn't know each others true potential." He seemed to brighten back up a bit and then Ariadne looked at me sternly. And I was somewhat taken aback. "And you. I don't like your ever-changing attitude. He has done nothing but help you since we got here." She leans forward and gets closer to me and whispers. "I don't know where that head over heels girl came from last night. Either you love this boy or you are just a good actress. You had better make up your mind before the interviews." She sits back and my heart is now in my throat. Jason seems confused at the whispering, but he shrugs it off. I go silent, somewhat angry with my mentor. What's it to her anyway how I act!? They are my feelings, not hers!

"Ahh." She says looking at her watch. "It's time for you two to go group training. Stay with one another for these." The woman stands up and begins to walk away but then turns back around and looks at us. "Oh, and while you're there, teach each other stuff. Maybe slip in a kiss. Make it seem like you're not paying attention to training. It will make you unpredictable in the arena."

What she says only makes my blood boil. She tells me to make up my mind and then turns around and tells me to be intimate with him the next? What the heck. I slam a fist down on the table and put a hand over my eyes.

"Sarah, what's wrong? What did she whisper to you?" I take my hand off my eyes and wave it at him.

"It's nothing to worry about. She was just giving me advice. We should get to training." I force a smile, hoping that it didn't look like I was in pain. I walked over to the side of the table he was sitting at. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean. I just-" he put a hand on the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you are. It's a way of showing you care. That you want to give me a chance." I feel myself flinch, hoping he doesn't see. How does he do that? I didn't even know that was really what I was doing until those words left his lips. I realize he's stooped down to my height looking at me and then he takes a finger and flicks my nose.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Just because…"I frown slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean!" he says mockingly, trying to impersonate me and he gives me a wink. I glare at him as he takes my hand. "Come on, we'll be late." As we walk and enter the elevator, I give him a side bump as revenge. Jason laughs and pulls me into a side hug and as the door opens revealing the gym, slips a kiss on to the top of my head. And it appears as though everyone else has seen this.

* * *

Jason and I go through the next two days of group training, picking up new tools that we can use. Learning about plants that could help us or hurt us. New weapons, I show him how to use a bow. But all the while we do as our mentor told us, to continue to be hopelessly in love, putting in a kiss here and a kiss there. During training, we got the attention of the two tributes that I wanted as Allies in the first place; Finn Odesta and Annie Raine from District 4. And I can tell from just looking at them, they are together and are head over heels for another, for real. Unlike Jason and I. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do. So as of the moment, it's very one-sided. I see that Finn has a hold of Annie's hand every moment and I don't think he's ever going to let go and I don't think ever intends to. I whisper to Jason my plan and he nods agreeing that they would be good to have around. I tell them my plan in a whisper and the three of them seem to smile and agree that we should follow through on it. The trainer calls for us to switch places and go to a different training station. Jason and I move to camouflage, while Finn and Annie move to one with snares and different kind of knots. My mind continues to race, because in less than three days, I'll be in the Hunger Games, fighting for my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The third day of training is the private sessions in front of the Gamemakers. The boys go in first and then the girls in district order. It's all too quick before it's Jason's turn. He stands up and before he goes in pecks me on the cheek, still working with Adriane's advice….at least that's what I've been telling myself. I know it's not true, that he's doing things like that on his own accord. It's me who's been following her advice and I'm running out of time. Our interviews are tomorrow and I can't make up my mind on what to tell him. That I love him or smash him to pieces and tell him that I don't. My life would certainly be easier that way, but sometimes the easiest route is not the best. While swimming in my thoughts, I barely hear my name being called. It's my turn now to show off my skills.

I enter the room and see the Gamemakers at their table. I have their full attention and that's when I get that feeling of pity for the lesser districts. By the time they get in here, no doubt the Gamemakers will be too bored or too drunk to pay attention. I walk over to hand to hand mats first, where they have a sparring partner waiting. I did practice hand to hand in group training, but not at my fullest. I want the element of surprise on the other tributes. I hear one of the Gamemakers say, 'You may begin.' and I bow to the sparring partner I have been supplied with and I notice he looks a little beaten up already, probably from Jason. I take my starting stance and within minutes, the man is on the ground and I feel accomplished, but somewhat guilty. I'm sure I have broken his nose or his jaw. I push the man out of my mind and move on to the next station. I pick out a quiver of arrows with red and green fletching's and a black bow. I walk over and stand about 30-45 feet away from the targets. Seems a little ambitious, but this is what I had been working on before I was reaped. I loaded an arrow in to the bow. I pulled back and welcomed this familiar feeling. It was as if it was an extension of me. My fingers released the bowstring and the arrow seemed to slice the air and hit the target dead center. Finally, my practice had paid off. I had hit a bulls-eye for the second time in my life. I then moved with lightning speed and loaded one arrow after another, sending three arrows at a set of dummies. One hit in the head, the chest, and the stomach.

"You are dismissed." I bowed and thanked them for their time. I laid the bow and arrows down on the table and exited the room. That had to have been one of the shortest sessions ever. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and my added stress was not helping. I pushed the button on the elevator and prayed that it would move quickly so I could get to the bathroom. The feeling wasn't going to stay in my stomach. The elevator dinged and opened on the District 2 floor. I rush past the sitting room and I know everyone is waiting for me. Running into my room and then into the bathroom, I slam the door shut and barely make it to the porcelain bowl. My stomach turns into knots every time I retch. It finally calmed down and I rested my head on the cool porcelain. I heard knocking on the door and my name being called.

"Sarah, are you alright?" it was my mentor. Thank goodness. If had been Jason, I might have broken down and started crying. And I was not going to do that. I didn't need anyone to see that. Crying is weak. I stood up and walked over to the sink and gargled some water and spit back into the sink to get rid of the taste. "Sarah?" I opened the door to find her hand stopped in mid-air and then slowly went back to her side.

"I'm fine." My cheeks felt hot, my hands cold and clammy.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale. What happened in there?"

"Nothing really. It just seemed like it was too short. I had just started shooting and then they told me I could go." The woman just nodded not pressing the matter. We joined the others in the sitting room. Our stylists were there, as well as Quinlan. I smiled on the inside; our little group was a little odd. Jason, Ariadne, and I were the most normal ones by far. Dinner is served a few moments after I arrive and after we finish eating, we adjourn back to the sitting room to watch the training score results. Jason was on my right and then it was his stylist. Ariadne, Quinlan, and my stylist were to my left. District Ones pictures popped up and flashed their score. I began biting my nails, praying that what skills I did get to show was enough. I closed my eyes as soon as my picture was on the screen. I didn't want to look and the silence that was around me didn't feel reassuring. I felt Jason put a hand on my shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Sarah, look. Open your eyes." I opened them warily and saw that there was a '10' under my name; under Jason's was a 9. I was somewhat shocked this. I had only expected to receive a 7 or 8 because I wasn't in my private season for more than 10 minutes. We both were congratulated on our high scores.

"See," Ariadne starts out. "Nothing to worry about. You two should get to sleep. Tomorrow is interview practice and then interviews. You'll need the rest." It's then I realize that she's not talking about the interview practice or the interviews themselves, but the Games. She knows what it's like and how she did or didn't prepare. I can tell that she's having a hard time sending us off. Unlike some mentors I can tell that we've grown on her…even if I have a surly attitude as she says. The stylists leave and so does Quinlan a few minutes after he re-congratulates us again. Then it's me, Jason, and Ariadne walking back to our rooms. Ariadne begins to head into her room and it's here where I even surprise myself. I'm not good at expressing gratitude, but I give her a quick hug and whisper into her ear. I tell her that we'll be alright. We release the hug and she has to clear her throat before giving me a nod and going into her room. Then it's just Jason and I standing awkwardly in the hall.

"W-well goodnight." I said nervously.

"Night..." he turned to leave, but looked back at me. "If you need me, just say my name and I'll always be there in the nick of time." He gave me that familiar side smile and then went into his room. I was left by myself, now holding my hair in my hands. I felt a spurt of anger inside me so I kicked my door before going inside. Why was I mad? Because it was getting so much harder to see through my love-struck fog. I was trying so hard to keep my feelings at a minimum. One of us could die, why wasn't he acknowledging that? I pushed it from my brain and did my best to get some sleep.

The next day was somewhat of a blur and all the questions asked by Quinlan drained me and by the time I was with Ariadne, I was ready to be done. Why did it feel like the practice interviews were more tiring than the training practice? I gave a sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry; it'll be more natural when you're actually doing the interview tomorrow. I promise…..So have you decided what you're going to do? If you have, it'll help with tomorrow as well." I sat up and looked at Ariadne. I actually had decided what I was going to do, but I didn't want to reveal my plans; so I lied.

"No I haven't…"

"Well you still have the rest of this evening and the morning to think on it." And with that she dismisses me, saying she's taught me all she can for the interview process. I leave; glad to be getting out of this dress and these heels. I hope that what I've decided to do will be easy and that I get the right moment to be alone with Jason.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner that night was relatively quiet. Everyone knew in two days our conversations and gatherings will end. We'll be like lambs being sent to the slaughter. One by one everyone peeled out of the room after finishing their meals. Jason and I were left with an awkward silence between us. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood.

"Sarah you alright?"

"I want to talk to you…" He made the motion for me to continue. "No, not here…it's too open." I knew that there would people listening in even though we were the only ones in the room. He stood up tossing his napkin onto his plate.

"I think I know a place." I gave a nod and we headed up to the roof and he was right. There was a whirring of mechanics and whooshing of wind. "No one can hear us now." He smiled. I leaned forward onto the ledge. He did the same. "What did you want to talk about?" my breath seemed to leave me all at once, my heart sounding loud in my ears.

"I…I do too." I noticed that he laughed and I felt embarrassed, my cheeks turning pink.

"You do too what? You have to give me more than three words Sarah." He stared at me and waited patiently. I stood up straight and faced him and hugged myself.

"Like what you told me that night on the train…I-I do...uh you too." My chest tightened. "…I have for a long time…since that first day I met you…" He seemed to be in disbelief. I was beginning to feel flustered; my words didn't feel like they were coming out right. "I shouldn't have-" I went to leave, but I felt him grab my arm and I looked back at him.

"Why did you wait?" I searched through my thoughts, trying to formulate sentences.

"Because I was afraid…and now it feels almost fruitless. We'll just be pulled apart in there." He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"It won't happen because I won't let it."

"But we might have to-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Sarah. Just think of right now. This moment. These feelings. Just plunge in and don't look back." I took his advice and I put a kiss on his lips taking him by surprise. I released the kiss and he still held me at arm's length, still surprised, and then I saw a smirk appear. "Well that's not what I meant exactly."

"Uggh!" I punched him in the chest. "You're impossible." He began to laugh and pulled me into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of my head. We just stood there for a few more minutes, hugging one another until I began to shiver from the cold. It was then we decided we should probably try to get some rest. Tomorrow was a big day after all and the day after, an even bigger one.

* * *

It took most of the day for my style team to get me ready for interviews. After everything was said in done, I was in a white baby doll dress and glass heels. Towards the bottom of the dress, it had a few silver gems on it that would twinkle when I moved. My skin was sprayed with white silver, but it wasn't over powering. My main stylist decided it would be for the best and cut my waist length hair to my shoulders. It may seem silly but I liked my hair that long, but…if it was needed I would oblige. So he cut my hair and pulled it back into a tight bun and accented the bun with white feathers. He put the final touches on my face and then allowed me to look in the mirror. I didn't look like myself at all…I looked…Graceful. Fragile. Like…Snow. He made me look the snow that rests on the mountain in District 2. My stomach was in butterflies as I was escorted to where the stage has been set up. And moments after arriving, Jason finds me. He is dressed in a suit made up of different shades of gray and his tie is white and his sandy blond locks slicked back, making him look dashing and chiseled just like the Nut. Then I realize Ariadne must have known what I was going to tell him and told the stylists. They made us two parts of a whole. My chest felt tight, my heart beating rapidly like a rabbit. He stepped closer to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You look magnificent." I begin to blush and even more so as he takes my hand. I give his hand a squeeze as we step into the elevator. That nervous feeling is returning again, but then I remember I have my partner with me. My…boyfriend and it begins to go away. We are now on stage and proceed to our chairs and await our turns. District one finishes and now it's my turn. The girl always precedes the boy and I wish now it was the other way around. Here I was sitting in bright lights across from Caesar Flickerman. This year his theme is a lime green and he reminds me of the fruit and I have to try to stifle my laughter. But he catches my small giggle and starts laughing himself.

"I know, I know! I look like a piece of fruit, but I thought to myself, everyone likes fruit!" the crowd begins to laugh and I let my laugh leave my lips. He turns to me and pretends to be taken aback by my beauty. "Look at you! As fresh as fallen snow! My, my, your stylists have outdone themselves!"

"I never thought I could look like this."

"Like what?"

"A flake!" Caesar and the crowd erupt with laughter, I've charmed them already or at least I'm trying to.

"What impresses me as much as your joke is your training score. A 10 ladies and gentlemen! Care to tell us how you got that?"

"Well, I just gave it my best really. Truth be told I almost fell several times! At least that would seem like part of my plan." He beams at me because I return his playful banter.

"One final question, how did that handsome lad capture your attention? Chocolates perhaps? I love a good chocolate every now and then!" the crowd laughs again. I feel a blush on my cheeks and my answer leaves my lips before I can think of something else.

"It was his eyes. They seem to know me better than I do and they make me feel…safe." My air leaves my lungs and there was applause and then the buzzer goes off.

"Aw! It looks like we're out of time! I wish you both the best. Sarah Earnheart, tribute from District 2." The crowd has been continuing their applause until I sit in my seat and before Jason goes to have his interview with Caesar, he slips me a kiss and it sends them into applause again. We've taken the crowd by storm. I listen to Jason's replies to Caesar and he's playing off as charming, while I played myself off as confident and humorous. His interview seems to have gone much faster, but maybe it only seems longer when you are being questioned. Jason receives applause that seems to shake the stage and he comes and sits back down in his seat, taking my hand. I scoot my chair closer to him and lean into him which gets us 'awes' from the crowd. It may seem like a ploy but it's not. I really do care about him with all my being and I'm going to do my best. My best to get him home again.

* * *

The interviews end and we return back into the training center and each District goes to their designated floors. We're congratulated on our successful interviews and the whole time, I don't let go of his hand. I don't want to let go, but I know I'll have to. I have this feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow morning when we're rising out of the ground and are released into the bloodbath. We all go to our designated rooms, but once again Jason and I are standing out in the hallway; our hands still holding onto the other so tight the circulation is gone.

"I-I…" he pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever gotten and I'll probably have bruises, but it doesn't matter. I return the gesture.

"Just remember what we planned. Nothing's going to go wrong." We both go silent, holding each other for what seems like years. I'm shaky when we actually part ways and go into our own rooms. This feeling of emptiness and loneliness has washed over me. In the morning I'll be in a hovercraft taking me to the designated area that was deemed for the 72 hunger games. It seemed unreal. Tomorrow I would be fighting to keep myself and Jason alive. I've never had to fight that hard before and I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the morning I don't get to have breakfast with my team, mentor, or Jason. My stylist comes in and wakes me and guides me to a hovercraft that will take me to the arena. When I touch the ladder I am frozen on it and long after it's pulled up into the hovercraft. I find that I cannot move and my stylist tells me they have to put a tracker in my arm. This way the Gamemakers do not loose me in the arena. I hold still as possible, but it still does not take away the pain in my arm from the insertion of this device. After the tracker is placed in my arm, the ladder releases me. I get up rubbing my arm and sit down next to my stylist, just staring at my feet. I have no words to describe the mixed emotions I feel at this moment. There are multiple times I have to remind myself to breathe. After about an hour in the hovercraft, the windows black out. We're nearing our destination. My stylist puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" I'm not at all. I am too wracked with nerves to be hungry, but I need to eat something because it may be a few hours, days even, before I get to eat again.

"Yeah." My stylist and I go to a room that has an abundance of food for us both. We eat silently and I make sure to drink a lot of water. After we finish our meal we adjourn to another room where I get showered and dress in a bundle of clothes that my stylist has given me. He has had no say in the outfit. The clothes consist of a royal blue t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, thick socks that have to be rolled down and then rolled down again over my black boots. These boots feel like cement on my feet, but they are light and the sole is flexible. It'll be easier to run and go through with the plan with these for sure.

"Here." My stylist says holding up a black jacket. "This will help you stay warm." I turn myself around and back up into the jacket, slipping it on. The jacket feels thin, but my stylist tells me it reflects body heat. He then has me turn back around, handing me a belt and a hair tie. I pull on the light green belt and then pull my hair back. I watch then as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out my token. I thought that I had lost it and I'm glad it was my stylist who had it. He takes my mother's bracelet and puts it around my wrist. "Well, I've given you everything I can."

"What do we do now?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

"We wait until they are ready for you." I nodded and we both sat down. Neither of us said another word. It wouldn't help to offer up false comforts, especially concerning where I was going. While we waited I ordered myself a glass of water, but I couldn't get myself to drink it. I continued to replay over and over my beginning strategy. My thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice, signaling that it was time for launch. I swallow hard as I get up and walk over to the circular plate in the room. The glass cylinder lowers around me. I put my hands on the glass; my nerves have now sent me into a panic. I can tell my stylist is trying to comfort me. I watch his lips form the words, '_Don't worry.'_ The plate begins to rise and I am forced to take my hands off the glass and the plate continues to rise and I'm shrouded in darkness. A dusty smell hits my nose and an extreme heat seems to be pouring over me. When I finally surface, I'm blinded by the light at first and then I see that the Arena this year is a desert. There are some patches of forest, but I can't tell if we, Me, Jason, and our allies, would be able to hide there. Suddenly, Claudius Templesmith's voice echo's through the skies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-Second Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

Sweat cradles my brow as I wait for the buzzer to go off at the end of 60 seconds. My heart is pounding rapidly behind my ribs. I found Jason's eyes and he gave me a nod, reminding me of the plan. I returned the gesture and did my best to focus on the Cornucopia. My eyes scanned it rapidly, trying to see what I could grab. That's when I see it. It's a sleek black bow and a quiver of orange fletched arrows. That bow is mine. And it's also then that I notice a navy blue back pack right beside of it. I'm fast enough to get those items and scramble out without too much of a problem. I can feel it in my being that it's the last few moments of having to stand on the plate. I take a deep breath and time seems to stand still until the buzzer goes off.

I was the first one off my plate. My feet kicked up dust from the cracked desert ground. I reached the Cornucopia and pulled on the quiver of arrows and then then the back pack. Just as my hand clamped onto the bow, I was punched in the jaw and knocked to the ground. I felt someone on top of me and they had me pinned in such a way that I couldn't get up. I looked up and saw that it was the District 8 girl, Shayna. The girl smiled and raised her axe to kill me, but stopped suddenly. Surprise washed over her. Blood slowly came out of her mouth and dripped onto my face. She fell off me and I scooted backwards, seeing a knife sticking out of her back. I quickly got up and amongst the chaos I saw Jason, his hands holding knives. I was shocked and my feelings became like food in a blender, but I didn't have time to think about it right now. I began to make my way out, picking the small part of desert forest I laid my eyes on as my destination. I sprinted and almost made it, until I was cut off by the two tributes from District 3. Dillion Vandergriff and Reese Tuck. My right hand slowly moved and hovered over my arrows. The two tributes in front of me tensed up and brought their weapons up. I could tell, even with the training days, they didn't really know how to use what they picked up. They had been brought up in the district of Technology for Pete's sake. My fingers touched an arrow and the girl rushed me and I whipped out an arrow. I didn't load my arrow, instead I jabbed the arrow into the side of her neck in the main artery and before the boy could even reach me, I used the same arrow to shoot him in the chest. Dillon stopped mid step and fell backwards. Dead. I yanked the arrow out of his chest and sprinted toward the forest of spindly trees.

* * *

As I race through the trees to get away from the danger, cannon after cannon goes off. I pray that each time, none of those are for Jason. My chest is burning and my legs stinging from cuts from branches and cactus, but I have to keep going. Jason and my allies will find me; I have no doubt in my mind. After a few more hours of running, I find a small cove of rocks that will keep me hidden from other tributes. I place my items on the ground and I lean up against the rocks. The Capitol anthem begins to play and then flashes the names of dead tributes. District 3 Boy and Girl are both dead…by my hands. Both District 5 tributes: Hunter Atticus and Evelyn Turner, District 6 boy: Nick Fair, District 7 boy: Nate Fayber. Both in District 8: Kade Ravate and Shayna . The girl that was killed by my partner. The girl from District 9: Kati Slade. District 10: Telmar Partla and Lilly Anne and finally the District 12 boy: Dan Beilfuss. That means there are twelve of us left. It seems like the less of us, the quicker the games will go, but that's a lie. The Gamemakers will be satisfied for now, but they'll draw it out and torture us at the same time. It's just a matter of time before these Games really start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I try to close my eyes a few minutes to re-gain some stamina, but I continually am startled awake by howling and the rattling of snakes. I have my bow loaded, waiting for something to come at me, but nothing ever does. It's then I decide that I should try to make my way back to the Cornucopia or at least in that direction because that's where Jason and my allies would be. But it's getting to be really dark and could be rather risky traveling at night, unless….I put my bow down and my hands blindly search around in my back pack. My heart races with excitement as my fingers find what I was hoping for. I pull them out and hold the object in my hands, my fingers tracing the outline of the item, double checking to make sure. I slide the glasses onto my face and it instantly becomes like day through the glasses. I can see every rock, tree, and cactus in front of me without a problem. The only reason I knew about these glasses is because of working in the factory. Nobody knew, but I had taken a broken pair from the line. We aren't supposed to do that, but if you didn't get caught, what was the harm? So I took them home, studied them and the materials they were made of and repaired them.

Now I would be able to find them and see if anyone or anything were to come at me. I zipped up the bag. Then I slipped on the quiver of arrows and the backpack and made sure to keep the bow loaded as I walked just in case. As I walked, it finally had set in. That I had killed two people, mere babies from the way they looked. It was then that it really bothered me, that it was like second nature as fast I took them down. It shouldn't have been that easy. It shouldn't ever be that easy killing someone. My heart gave a silent prayer for them and I would have to have Jason repay every family whose children I took from them when I got him home. I don't want to die in vain and unforgiven. _**SNAP.**_ The breaking of a twig brought me out of my thoughts. Every muscle in my body went tense as I pulled back on the bowstring. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. I breathed in deeply and there was the slight sour smell of Coyote. I moved slowly, making my footsteps go quiet. The Coyote bolted out of the thin trees in front of me and I was barely able to move out of the way as it tried to snap at me.

Before it could even come at me again, I released the arrow and struck him in one of his eyes and he fell to the ground. Lifeless. My heartbeat began to slow, thankful I hadn't been bitten. I could have contracted some sort of infection had the teeth made contact. Yes I more than likely had sponsors, but there was no guarantee something could be sent. My mentor had control of what I would receive here and when. I knew she would push me to use my wits as much as I could before she would send me anything. I pulled the arrow out of the animal's skull and put it in my quiver and slid my bow over my body. I put myself in somewhat of a jog. Where there was one coyote, there was sure to be more somewhere nearby and I didn't wish to be found with their dead pack member when they came around. As I am nearing where the Cornucopia is, there is a sloshing now as I walk. There is water on the ground. Something's not right, this wasn't here before. What were the Gamemakers doing? It didn't make any sense. But I felt my brain telling me not to go any further, or I might be walking into deeper waters.

"_Great, what am I supposed to do now?_" I mutter to myself. We were supposed to meet somewhere around the Cornucopia and now that seemed a lost cause. As I was thinking, someone grabbed me from behind and I began thrashing my limbs to get them to let go and I ended up punching the person in the face and their grip released and I drew the bow and loaded it with an arrow in a fluid motion.

"Ow!" I recognized that voice and lowered my weapon. I pushed the glasses onto the top of my head.

"Jason?"

"The one and only." He groaned again. "I think you broke my nose." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I did not you big baby. I would've had to hit you harder than that." He laughed and then wrapped an arm around my neck, digging his knuckles into my head. "Cut that out!" I pushed his arm off, blushing.

"Come on, I'll take you to the others. We actually found a desert cave that is hard to see, so we should be protected enough….And Finn, Annie, and I were able to convince District 1 to join us."

"Good…Tomorrow we can carry it out. I just hope it works." We walked in silence, making sure not to attract attention of other tributes if they were around. I was nervous, this plan was crazy, but it would do us some good if it worked. I just hoped that District 1 was too stupid to catch on. Because tomorrow, we were going to kill them. And we can't afford to screw up.

* * *

A black tarp was covering the mouth of the cave so if anyone tried to enter, we would have a warning first. Jason entered first, whistling. I guess it was a way the others knew not to attack. I followed behind him and I found eight pairs of eyes staring at me. Finn smiled, glad to see I was alright; Annie gave a nod and then went back to staring at the flames. However, District 1, Werner and Samantha, looked at me differently. They offered no reprieve and their eyes seemed to continue scanning me, even after I sat down. They were trying to figure me out and see what my angle was. Ignoring them, I took notices that they had a nice set up inside the cave. Bedrolls, a fire in the center; back packs and food in the back. It was quiet; all save for the crackling of the flames. Werner startled me when he spoke.

"Your boyfriend and I have the first watch, Finn and Sam the Second, and you and Annie the last." That was all he said and I watched as the bulky boy walked out with his weapon. My heart was somewhat saddened, I had just gotten used to Jason's warmth next to me.

"I'll be back in soon." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and gave my hand a squeeze before leaving to go outside. Sam went ahead and went to sleep and I wanted to but I was afraid. I didn't to have those terrors here. The whole Capitol would know of the past that bothered me. They would know what happened to my mother. Finn seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Sarah, what's the matter?"

"I want to sleep…"

"Then why don't you, you look exhausted."

"Because I'm afraid something might happen." He looked puzzled. "It's hard to explain." He gave a nod.

"Well, we won't let anything happen, especially not with Jason and Werner outside." I shook my head. I could see sympathy in Annie's eyes. It was feeling like somehow she knew.

"That's not it…I…never mind. But thanks anyway for the comfort Finn." I went a ways away from the fire to a bedroll. I slipped inside the sleeping bag and stared at the flames, their dance eventually lulling me to sleep where the terrible things inside my mind haunted me.

* * *

**This is actually where I have hit a block. I know what's going to happen and everything. I think I'll just have to re-read this story and then try typing it after I've done this, but I hope those who have read or are reading this enjoy it for what it is. Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to. It really means a lot! Have an awesome morning/day/evening wherever you are! :)**


End file.
